Mobile devices are carried by a user throughout most or all of a day. During the day, the user may encounter many different environments, each with a different background noise characteristic and other acoustic effects. Mobile devices employ noise cancelling to take into account the environmental changes and improve the user's experience while using the mobile device. However, conventional noise cancellation in mobile devices is restricted to receiving information about an environment around the mobile device. That is, an error microphone may be located on the mobile device and recordings taken from the error microphone are used to cancel noise and improve the quality of audio on a telephone call. The error microphone has a fixed position on the mobile device that restricts information about the environment the error microphone may receive.
Shortcomings mentioned here are only representative and are included simply to highlight that a need exists for improved audio devices, particularly for consumer-level devices. Embodiments described here address certain shortcomings but not necessarily each and every one described here or known in the art.